The present invention relates generally to improvements in drapery hardware and it relates more particularly to an improved structure for supporting a festoon.
It is frequently desirable to concurrently support festoons and curtains or drapes, often together with traverse rod carried drapes. The structures heretofore available or proposed for this purpose possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward and inconvenient to use, are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired in the event they are to be used where a different window treatment had been used, they cannot be mounted in place without the necessity of moving drapery hardware already mounted in the area they must occupy and then they must be screwed in that place.